Paradise falls on Me
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: Who ever knew that angels would come for a baby? Maybe I did, maybe not. Jamie sure as heck didn't. Then again, she was just a human...
1. Alarica's Information

**Name:** Alarica Glory Ange (Obviously)

**Nicknames:** Angel, Queen, Al, Glory, Gloria.

**Birthday:** January 16th, 1989

**Age:** 22

**Immortal/mortal:** Immortal

**Forms:** Human, Angel, Guardian Angel, Evil Angel, Ankue (my specie, pronounced 'An-koo' part angel [or bird or demon] and part cat [or wolf/wolcin or dog]) Wolcin (my specie I made, part werewolf, part wolf, part human)

**Ages of forms:** 22-human, since the begining of Earth-angel (and guardian), 30-ankue.

**Hair:** White-human, Silver/White-angel, albino white-wolcin. Blonde that turns black half way down-guardian angel.

**Skin tone:** Tan-human, Pale-angel, Explained above-wolcin.

**Abilities:** Angel: Can be invisible, summon back-up angels (I am the queen of angels), summon holy water rain, heal myself and others and can blind and give diseases and disable people (Guardian does all that and has armour and a gun and sword). Wolcin: can turn into a werewolf or wolf at will.

**Wings:** Human-none, Angel-two, pure white with blue on each feather tip, Wolcin-none, Guardian-two, gold.

**Height:** Human-5'7, Angel-6'0, Wolcin-6'7 (on back feet) 6'5 (on all fours)

**Weight:** Human-140, Angel-93, Wolcin-200.

**Eye color:** Human-yellow, Angel-yellow. Guardian Angel-greyish purple, Evil Angel-silvery black, Wolcin-snow white.

**Add-ons: **All angel forms have an albino wolf tail, and a cape that has my ball inside the top. My ball gives me all my powers and if it breaks or I am away from it for a long time, I die.

**Gas Colors:** _Yellow_-happy, _Green_-excited, _Red_-mad, _Grey_-worried, _Orange_-diseased/sick, _Blue_-sad, _Pink_-embarrassed, _Purple_-relaxed, _Black_-weak, _Brown_-scared, _White_-neutral, _Magenta_-pleasure, _Lime_-drunk/wackoed, _Peach_-crazy, _Gold_-protective.


	2. Paradise Falls

_I do not own anyone from Legion, nor did I make the movie. The only people who I own is Me (Alarica) and Jamie. Thank you._

I laugh as Jamie shoves me slightly. "Your so mean!" she frowns and crosses her arms over her chest. I smirk at her, "its not my fault your so gullible." She rolls her eyes and peers back out the car, watching as dirt flies past our car, her brown hair whipping around behind her. "Are you sure you know where you are?"

"Do you deny my wonderful sense of direction?"

She glares at me, "yes Alarica, I do." I make a pfft noise with my lips at her and turn my attention back on the road, I didn't even have to pay that much attention to it, we haven't passed a car for a while now.

I glance around and see a diner, big green lights announcing the diner's name as "Paradise Falls". Paradise Falls… Huh, that doesn't sound all that, nice… Jamie looked at the diner, "hey we should ask for directions."

"Directions, di…fections…"

"Your are so stupid…"

"And now you know why I'm your friend" I smirk at her and she returns a glare. "Settle down woman, geez, its not like I'm complete destroying your entire life." She shrugs and looks away from me, then quickly grabs the steering wheel away from me and turns me into the parking lot. I scream slightly in surprise. This time, it was her turn to smirk at me. I look at her, breathing fast, "HOLY CRAP JAMIE, why would you do that..?"

"You didn't turn, so I did it for you." I frown and drag my pointer finger on my right hand down the side of my face, starting from the end of my eye and dragging it down until it slides off my face, imitating a tear. She laughs at me "your so strange."

"Yet, another reason." I smile at her and she smiles back. I unbuckle my seatbelt from around me and climb out of my dark blue mustang convertible. I look back at her and she climbs out of the mustang. Walking to the back seats, I put the diamond collar over my Labrador Retriever named Angel's head. She barks happily at me, her fur windblown from the wind (obviously).

She stands up and shakes until her fur returns back to normal. I named her Angel because her fur was perfectly white and had a faint design of wings on her back. I open the door and let her hop out of my car. I push back my bangs from my face and gather my white scene hair up into a ponytail and let it fall against my back, now out of my face.

My yellow eyes shining brightly against the contrast of my tan skin and my white leather jacket and skinny jeans. My jacket unzipped to half-way, a black cammi under it. My belt made of bullet shells. I look down at my chest and clutch my cross necklace I have gotten from my father. I get pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Jamie say to me from the door of the diner, "are you coming inside or are you just going to fry out here in the sun?"

I look up and her and smirk, "I dunno, I think I'd be a pretty tasty fry" She laughs, but then goes inside.

Leaving me and Angel outside in the hot sun. I lock my car and slide my key into my pocket, then lean down and pet Angel's head. Sitting down, Angel's head reaches my hip, she was a calm dog, but was always protective. I take hold of her leash and walk inside the diner. Looking around at the old booths and walls I smile slightly to myself.

I hear a different girl's voice fill my ears and look away from the diner to see a pregnant girl, about the age of 20 with brown curly hair, smiling at me "find a booth and I'll bring you two a menu."

I smile at her, "thank you" and head over to a booth and sit across from Jamie. I watch a man with brown hair slap the side of a T.V until most of the fuzziness goes away, I heard the large man behind the grill say something to him but I was to distracted in my thoughts to notice. I watch as a girl about the age of 16 sways her hips to the sounds of the jukebox she was leaning on then her parents started to ask her a question and she turns around annoyed and says something smart-alecky, but as she said that Jamie snapped her fingers in front of my face, making all my attention go to her. I look at her dazed, "what?"

"Have you even thought about what you are going to eat?"

"I uh, I'm not hungry.."

"You have to eat something.. I won't be responsible for your death from lack of food." I roll my eyes at her and watch as the pregnant girl walks towards us, reading her name tag I discover her name is Charlie, I smile slightly to myself as she sets the menus down in front of us. We both pick them up and skim over the foods. I glance up as the diner bell above the door rings and an old lady slowly walks in though the door.


	3. Michael

_I didn't make Legion or anyone in it, I just own me and Jamie._

Charlie, being Charlie, smiles at the old lady and lets her sit down at a booth of her choice. The old lady sat down, smiling a creepy smile. I look over at Jamie, she is obviously avoiding the old lady by looking at her menu. I lightly hit Angel's side to stop her from growling at the old lady, but she didn't stop. The old lady, who turns out to be named Gladys Foster kindly introduced herself to Sandra, the teen's mom that I saw before.

Before I knew it Howard, Audrey's dad, had a chunk out of his neck and was laying on the ground and Gladys had little pointy teeth all over her mouth, and her eyes were pitch black. I stared at her in amusement while Jamie started to shake in fear, Angel barking like crazy at her, but staying by my side. Gladys jumped up onto the ceiling and crawled across the ceiling and dropped down. Even after being hit in the face by a frying pan she was still walking. I watched her every move and saw that her feet didn't even move when she started to slide towards the younger man who is the son of the owner, his name is Jeep. Jeep closed his eyes but didn't shoot his shotgun, then three shots were fired from behind Gladys, I looked behind Gladys and saw the new boy, by the name of Kyle, with a pistol out and smoking from the barrel.

They all rushed over to Howard, including me and Jamie. We crowded around him, everyone was shaken up and trying to bandage him but I stopped them. "Wait, allow me." They all stared at me, surprised. I carefully pick him up and take him into the back room, I put a rag over his eyes to calm him down, he was struggling a lot and breathing hard. Jamie was standing in the doorway, back to me, so nobody could see or get in. I softly put my hand on the bite wound and her groans in pain. I close my eyes and slowly heal his neck, his skin going back together and stops bleeding. Sliding the rag off his face, I clean off the wound and help him stand up off the table.

He stares at me in eternal thanks, I just smile at him and he walks past Jamie and gets hugged by his daughter and wife, I smile again. I slide past Jamie and see that everyone besides Harold, Audrey, and Sandra were staring at me. I look at all of them, "what? I'm a nurse." Trying to not crack a smile as I said my lie.

They all smile slightly and return back to Gladys's body and drag her out behind the building inside a body bag. I watch them from inside, I felt Jamie slide by next to me and she says, "I wonder what will happen next."

I shrug at her. "Who knows?" I walk out the door and look up at the sky, even though it looks perfectly normal, I know something is wrong. The sound of an engine catches me by surprise, who would be coming out here at a time like this? I look over to my left and see a police car from LA driving towards the diner. The police car slides into the parking lot and stops.

A man with a buzz cut haircut steps out, his light blue eyes seem to look deep into anyone's soul and catch any lies you could ever say. He's wearing a white duster over a dress shirt with white pants. He looks around and looks at Bob, the diner owner. Bob aims his shotgun at the man, asking him to show him his teeth. The man seemed like he was just asked the most restarted question in the world, but after Bob repeated he wanted to see his teeth, the man gave in and opened his mouth, showing his teeth.

Jeep looked at his dad, "no shark teeth pa." Bob apologizes and asks the man his name. The man replies saying his name is Michael. I stare at him and smile very slightly, so far he hasn't noticed me, but he will, I know he will.

Michael turns and goes behind his car and grabs some guns from his trunk. I didn't notice Jamie was standing beside me so I jumped a little and shrieked slightly. Jamie smirks at me, and when I look away from her, I notice that everyone was staring at me, but not Michael, he was to distracted. I look at all of them, "uh, sorry, she scared me" I chuckle nervously and I notice that Jeep was the only one who cracked a smile. I smile slightly at him and everyone looks back at Michael.

Angel was seated next to Jamie, who was one my left side, panting from the heat. Michael looks up and walks over to the group handing guns to everyone, handing a pistol to Charlie and whispering to her not to do anything brave, he walks over to Jamie and hands her a machine gun then turns to me and looks up after handing me a gun and stares at me, completely taken back, surprised. "A..Alarica..?" I smile slightly at him and holds the ak74u he just gave me against my side, "Hello Michael."


	4. Test of Strength

_I didn't make or own any of Legion, I only own me and Jamie, and Angel (the dog)_

Michael lightly grabs my arm and pulls me away from the ground, looking at me in the eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"What I can't become "lost" with my friend and end up here?"

"Its not safe here."

"Please Michael, unsafe is my middle name."

"No, its Glory" I frown at him, "you sound like my dad…"

"Speaking of him, your disobeying his orders"

"So are you" He stops to think for a moment. "But I have a reason"

"You don't want humanity to die because you love the humans, well, so do I Michael and I made them more than you did."

"Your right… Sorry queen.."

"Don't call me that…"

"Sorry"

"Now, can we go on with the preparing?"

"I suppose.." He looks at me in the eyes again, my yellow eyes reflecting into his, making a sort of greenish color inside his eyes. I smile slightly at him and walk back over to the group, him following behind me. I see Jamie, staring at me, like I just scored with a supermodel-actor-billionaire. I roll my eyes at her and stand back next to her. Michael continues and walks into the diner. The group flows in behind him. Angel follows them in, then Jamie, then me. We all gather in the diner and barricade the doors and windows. As soon as we finish, the lights go out. I hear Aubrey scream and smirk slightly. Bob turns on a flashlight and shines it in Michael's face, his reaction was slightly a surprised one. I couldn't help but snicker. Bob asks what we should do now and Michael looks up at the ceiling, indicating that we should go upstairs.

I leave Jamie and go upstairs to the roof with Michael, Percy, Bob and Kyle. Kyle looks at Michael "does she really have to be up here?" I glare at him, "please, I'm more of a man than you could ever be." Kyle looks at Michael as if for something to say that I'm wrong but Michael just nods slightly, agreeing with me. Kyle sighs quietly as we all get in position to protect the diner. Michael standing next to me, he glances over at me, "I assume your powers aren't going to work all that well right now…"

"Just as well as yours will" I hear him sigh quietly as he pulls his gun up to his eye to look down the rail. We all look around, then hear in the distance the song, "Pop goes the weasel", the ice cream man song. I stare down the rode, "really..? Ice cream..?" Everyone looked as surprised as I was, except Michael, of course. We watch as the ice cream man's hands grip the top of the door and he slowly climbs out and in front of the van. I hear Kyle say beside me, "well he doesn't look that bad.." As soon as he finishes that sentence, the ice cream man's head snapped to him and Kyle began to curse. The ice cream man screamed at him, his jaw growing larger. His arms and legs start to grow, he gets down on all fours and runs towards us, we all shoot him and he falls onto his back, dead. I look both ways and see cars coming from both directions.

Michael starts shooting at the cars and Kyle yells that they are just normal people, "not anymore" was all that Michael said, and he continued shooting. I started shooting at them too, not letting my shoulder fly back from the kick, I'm use to these kind of guns, although I'd rather be fighting with my sword, but then again, these aren't demons. Michael walks over to the other side of the building and takes a RPG that was laying against the wall. He looks down the sight and shoots a rocket at a truck and it explodes, causing many of the cars to blow up and crash. Kyle, Bob, Percy and me continue shooting at the people walking towards the diner.

I hear a crash of a window beneath us. I quickly slide down the stairs into the back room then run out to the main room. Michael not to far behind me. I watch as Howard gets dragged out of the room through the window. Sandra, Aubrey, Jeep, Jamie and Charlie all crowded around him, trying to pull him back in. One old man grabs Charlie's arm, saying "there you are" smiling evilly. I hear Michael start opening fire at the windows and the group quickly retreats from the window. I just noticed that the rest of the group on the roof had come down to see what happened.

Sandra crying and saying that he is still out there, Michael grabs her and holds her close to him saying that he is gone. Sandra just stared at him, like she just got punched in the face, Michael lets go of her and tells all of us that someone needed to be on the roof. Bob was the one to talk now, "hold on, you better start talking". We go into the back room and Michael starts talking about how God has given up on humanity and that he sent angels to exterminate the human race. Percy stares at Michael, "hold on, I don't know which book your reading, but in my book, angels are the good guys…"

Michael looks over at him, "well the truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple." Everyone then started arguing that these weren't angels and that angels weren't real. Then, Michael was asked how he knew about all this. I smile very slightly at him and he glances over at me. "Because until last night, I was on their side."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. Yesterday I was fucking Santa Clause. You know this is crazy? I don't even believe in God.."

"Well that's just fine, Bob, he doesn't believe in you either." Everyone starts arguing and then Aubrey speaks up, "so, are you here to protect us?" Michael looks at Aubrey, "no" then looks at Charlie, "her." They begin talking about why he would have to protect Charlie, he tells them that her child is the only hope of the survival of humanity. "I'm only eight months pregnant…" they begin talking again saying how they can't survive for that long, then Michael says, "we don't have to."

"Its coming soon, isn't it?"

"Yes" Michael talks to us about the upcoming test of our weaknesses. We all return back to the main room in the diner. Michael slides into a storage room, I watch him, then follow after him. Michael hears me and stands up straight and turns around to look at me. I look at him and shut the door, "I need to ask you something."


	5. The Child Lives

_I don't own any Legion people, only myself, Jamie and__ Angel_

"What is it?"

"What do you think my father will do..?"

He looks at me, not letting go of my gaze, "I don't know Alarica, he can do anything, and you know that."

I look away from him, "yeah, I know… What about the other angels?"

"You and me are the only ones to take sides with the humans."

I groan quietly, "great"

He smiles slightly, "don't worry, we will be able to protect them, powers or no powers"

"yeah, I know Michael…" I look up and behind me as I see Jeep come in to talk to Michael, he looks at me then at Michael. I slide past him, still feeling Michael watching me as I shut the door behind me, only to get attacked by Angel when I walk out. I laugh and pet her head, "get off me Angel." I giggle and lightly push her off me, Jamie watches me from a bench and smiles. I walk out in the middle of the diner, "okay everyone time for next shift."

Everyone goes into their next shift, Jamie, Bob, Me, and Michael up on the roof, everyone else downstairs. I watch as Michael begins to space out, I can't help but remember what he saw before he left heaven, I was there too, seeing the same things, but only the ideas beginning to form, not what Michael had seen. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to come back to reality, I smile reassuringly at him "we'll be back soon enough." He looks at me and smiles slightly. Later we all hear Sandra start screaming.

We run down to the back room, just to see Percy fall onto his stomach, dead, his back completely disintegrated, only his spine showed. Sandra was crying in Aubrey's arms. I shut the door she opened and barricaded it again. We decide to tie Sandra up so she wouldn't do anything stupid like she just did. After all of us go back to look out the windows of the diner, Aubrey finds something on the radio, still depressed from what her mother so rudely said about her a little bit ago after we tied her up.

The radio tells us that a militia formed outside Los Angeles. Everyone started to be excited saying that they could go there, but Michael told them no. I watch as Charlie and Jeep go into the back room, and start to talk to each other and Kyle and Aubrey go to the roof. All of a sudden the lights turn back on. We all look around. Jamie looks out the window, "there is a man in a van, he getting out of the car, those things are coming! He has a little boy!"

I look out the window and see the man try to get back in the van but he gets run over by an oncoming car. I watch as Kyle jumps down from the roof and grabs the kid, I watch as the kid bites into his neck and Kyle hit's the floor, then Aubrey jumps down and tries to shoot the kid, but her gun doesn't shoot. I hear Charlie say behind me to Michael, "I swear, if you don't do something, I will." I turn and see her start to walk to the door but Michael stops her, saying "wait. Stay here." I step in front of the door and move the table then look at Michael, "don't waste your breath." I then open the door and run out, hearing Michael slightly yell my name, but I ignore him.

Aubrey is huddled in the van. I shoot all the people who try to attack me, I run over to the van and bash all the people's heads in and then set them on fire by using the gas pump by shooting inside the gas and it forms a flamethrower. I blow the fire over the van killing the rest of the people. I drop the hose and run over to the driver side and open the door, helping Audrey out. We run back into the diner and shut the door behind us. Charlie is sitting in the corner with a cut on her shirt on her stomach, Michael next to her, his pistol taken out. I look at them "what happened?"

"The little boy came in here, he tried to kill the child." I frown and go over to Charlie and help her stand up. Michael puts his pistol back away. Charlie holds her stomach and winces, "it's coming…" We get her ready to give birth to the child, Bob on the roof with Kyle. I watch as Michael gets behind her, holding her hands, Audrey in-between her legs to receive the baby, she looked up scared, "wait, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know how to do this!"

Michael looked at her, "be calm, do exactly as I tell you."

"How do you know what do you?" I hear a loud horn blow, Jamie and I look around, Audrey then said, "what the fuck was that?"

"He's coming. We need to hurry now."

"This isn't exactly something we can hurry."

"Charlie, I need you to push now. Push like you have never pushed before. Pusssshhhhhh!" I watch as Charlie whined out in pain.

"Michael, who is coming?""Push!"

After a while Charlie finally began to relax as the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Audrey lifted the baby and smiled, "Charlie, you did it! You did it. Its okay." She tries to show her the baby but she just looks away, "really, your baby is fine. Look" Michael looks at Aubrey, "its alright. Give her some time."

Audrey stands up and walks over to her mom to show her the baby boy. I smile slightly at Michael as he gets out from behind Charlie, and he returns the smile. I leave with Jamie and go to the roof, Angel follows behind us. A few minutes later we all return back down into the diner. I hear Michael saying, "the possessed can't go near the child, but he sent someone who can, someone like me."

I hear someone say, "like you?"

"Gabriel." He looks over at me, I nod slightly, I knew why Gabriel would be the one to end this. "He's come here to do what I wouldn't" he continued.

"You were suppose to kill the baby." I heard Jeep say, "that's the order you didn't obey."

"We need to go"

"What is he talking about?" I heard Charlie say.

"Grab whatever weapons we have left"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to go now."

"Tell me!"

"Now!"

He looks around and looks at Charlie, "the baby was never meant to be born. The future is unwritten. The child lives. And while he does, there is still hope." I sigh quietly at him but then becomes startled as Sandra springs out of the chair, grabbing the baby from Audrey and backing towards the door, "Audrey!"

"Mom!" Audrey seemed truly frightened.

"Come, come."

"What are you doing?"

"I heard them say. They just want the baby. I will give them the baby. Then they'll let us go." She was backing more toward the door, but nobody moved.

"Give him back to me!" Charlie screamed at Sandra

"Why! You didn't want him in the first place! Audrey, Audrey come with me!" Audrey was shaking her head no as Sandra continued rambling on, "its just one baby. Its just one baby" slightly chuckling as she says it, still backing toward the door. Then all of a sudden, the door flew open, a bright white light shining through it.

I heard Audrey scream, "no!" As Michael raised up his pistol and shot Sandra in the head and the baby flew up, Jeep dove down and caught him just in time, before he hit the ground. I stared out the door, slightly clutching Angel's leash as I saw him, he walked in, dark brown hair, his bright blue eyes, almost the same as Michael's. His black wings folded against his back until he fully walked in through the door then he spreads his wings out, looking down at Jeep. Gabriel.


	6. Angel Battle

_I don't own Legion or anyone in it, I just own me, Jamie and__ Angel._

He lifts his mace up and swings it down, barely missing Jeep as he rolls out of the way. He tries to hit him again but Jeep gets up and runs behind the counter. Bob starts shooting Gabriel, but he spins with his wings around him, like metallic shields. He spins up into the air and slices Bob's stomach with his wing. Bob drops his gun and looks at the slice wound, then at Gabriel. Gabriel then elbows him hard in the face, sending him flying onto the stove. I stay in the main room with Michael, but Jamie and Angel go into the back room with the others.

I hear Jeep yell, "no!" as Bob hits the stove. Jeep tries to run to Bob, but Michael stops him, "no! Jeep, not now!" He takes hold of his face in his hands and looks at him in the eyes, "the child! Get the child out of here!"

"What about you?"

"Don't be afraid." With that, he hands him the keys to the cop car. "Find the prophets. Learn to read the instructions." He turns and walks away from him.

"Prophets? What prophets? What instructions?"

"Go!" I watch as they run from the diner, and out to the car. I turn my attention back to Gabriel and Michael. I notice Gabriel has been watching me, surprised, the same way Michael had been. I lean against the counter, watching him. Gabriel peels his eyes off me and looks at Michael. Gabriel folds his wings. Michael looks at him, "I knew he'd send you, Gabriel. You were always so eager to please him."

"Unlike you. The rebellious son." He scans over his body, "your wings. They would have helped you now."

"To not feel that burden is a dream."

"You think you can defy him and not pay the price?"

"The child lives. It doesn't matter what happens to me." He walks closer, as Gabriel slowly drops his eyes from him, then looks back up.

"Yours is a foolish sacrifice, Michael. You can help them run, but they will not escape. Neither will you, my brother."

"I'm not running anymore." He lightly places his right hand on his cheek. "That's enough. There's another way." Gabriel looks down, moving his lips as if trying to say something. They clasp each others hands and he looks at their hands for a second, then back up at him. "There is no other way." Michael slowly looks down as Gabriel pushes him away from him. I watch as Michael backs up and slowly brings his gun up to his hands and Gabriel spreads out his wings. I walk over next to Michael and prepare my gun. Gabriel looks over at me, "Alarica. What are you doing..? You should have stayed in heaven."

"I'm with Michael on this one, Gabriel. Humanity doesn't deserve to die. For what reason do they need to? They have done nothing wrong from when we created them."

He stares at me for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say, but he just shakes his head slowly, "then you will die with Michael…"

I watch him, "very well…" He takes to the air and we both start shooting at him, splitting apart to try to get him on both sides. He deflected all our bullets. He lands by Michael and tries to hit him with his mace, but Michael dodges him by jumping over a booth. We both continue shooting him, but yet he still deflects. He spins trying to cut Michael but he dodges by rolling backward, slicing me instead. I hiss in pain, my chest cut and bleeding, I put my hand on my chest. Gabriel looks at me for a second, like he just killed me.

He sees Michael move towards him out of the corner of his eye, then takes his attention off me and onto him. He takes to the sky again and tries to hit Michael, but he jumps over the counter in time to not get hit. I run up behind Gabriel and kick his leg out from under him. His wings flail as he tries to get his balance back but ends up falling, cutting me more with his wing as he falls. He looks up at me angrily and stabs me in the stomach with his mace and I cry out in pain as he thrusts his mace forward, sending me flying off it and into a wall. I hit it and then hit the table under it, not moving. Michael looks up at me, "Alarica!" He then looks at Gabriel, "you killed our queen.."

Gabriel slowly stands up, "I had no other choice."

Michael yells and tries to hit him with his gun, but Gabriel dodges it and tries to cut him with his wings. Michael jumps up and lands behind him, away from his wings. Trying to hit him again, Michael begins shooting him, but Gabriel's mace gets stuck on his gun and then makes it spin, knocking the gun out of his hand. He then kicks Michael back and he hits a wall, near me. Gabriel yells as he flies toward him and hits the wall with his mace, while trying to hit Michael, but he dodged it. Gabriel hits out two pillars with his mace while trying to hit Michael.

When he finally pins him against the wall he makes his mace spin, getting closer and closer to Michael's face. Michael forces the mace away and punches Gabriel, getting a punch in the face back. He eventually knocks the mace out of his hands and punches him hard, making him turn and have his back to him. Michael then grabs the TV from the ceiling and smashes it over his head. He punches him again, with Gabriel punching him back, then retrieving his mace again and punching him until he is on the ground. Gabriel lifts him by the neck. Michael punches him in the face then elbows him in the stomach. He takes hold of him and flips him, slamming him onto the ground. He kicks him in the face, then Gabriel shove him back by shoving him in the stomach.

Gabriel picks up his mace again and spins, trying to hit Michael, but Michael runs over to the counter, but not to far after being shoved down against it by Gabriel. Michael sees his pistol not to far from him, he grabs it quickly before Gabriel smashes the glass where the pistol once was. Michael aims the pistol at him but Gabriel hits the pistol out of his hands and kicks him in the chest. Michael tries to get back at him, but Gabriel spins and slices him in the stomach. He looks down at his cut then up at Gabriel, to see him punch him in the face hard once, then again. Gabriel tries to stab him with his mace but Michael grabs his arm and rips it out of his hands, then punches him in the face, then kicks him in the stomach, making him back away from him, flailing his wings. Michael jumps onto his back, Gabriel's wings still flapping.

Michael wraps his arms around his neck, choking him, Gabriel trying to get his arms off him. He flies up and hits Michael on the ceiling of the diner, then falls back down, still trying to get him off. Michael holding on, "that's enough." Gabriel weakly reaches down for his mace, Michael repeats, "Gabriel that's enough." Gabriel places the mace against his chest and stabs the mace up through his chest, stabbing into Michael too. Michael falls onto the ground. Gabriel then pulls the mace out of his chest and folds his wings. He turns and looks at Michael, beginning to cry, "you wanted to live like one of them." He looks down for a second, a tear streams down his face, "now you will die like one of them."

He watches as Michael stops breathing and his eyes close, and he begins to glow. He glows completely until he turns into a blue light and disappears. Gabriel remembers me and looks back at where I lay dead, my body glowing too, and turning blue then disappearing. He wipes away his tears and heads out toward the back, stopping in his tracks, hearing the sound of a lighter trying to light. He looks over at where Bob lay. Bob looks at him, "sorry, we're out of business."

The lighter flicks into life as Gabriel yells, "no!" and he tries to fly away, out of the diner, but gets caught by the explosion.


	7. Have Faith

_I don't own Legion or anyone in it, I just own me, Jamie and Angel._

"Look around," Jeep glances back at Jamie and Audrey as they search around the car for any extra weapons that might have been left in the car, "I've got a flare gun and a couple of.." Suddenly Gabriel lands on the trunk of the cop car and causes Jeep to lose control of the car, but soon regains control. Jamie screams in surprise and Angel starts barking. Gabriel bashes through the back window and reaches for Jeep. "Audrey, flare gun!" Jeep screams, Audrey fires the gun and it shoots forward and hits the front window shield and flies back and hits Gabriel. He looses grip with one hand but then gets his grip again. He climbs forward and grabs Jeep's neck.

Everyone screaming, and the baby crying. Jeep slams on the gas, waiting till it gets to 150 mph. "Jeep, do it!" Audrey screams and Jeep hits the breaks and Gabriel flies forward through the front window and hits the ground off the road. Jeep looses control again from stopping at such a high speed. The car goes off the road and flips. Later, Jeep gets woken by Charlie and the baby crying, Jamie standing by Charlie, holding the baby. Jeep climbs out of the wrecked car and looks at them, "Audrey?"

They both shake their heads no and Jeep frowns slightly, Angel also died, but they didn't seem to find her body. They all walk up onto a mountain. Jeep hears wings and turns around to see Gabriel fly down and punch him in the face, knocking him out. Charlie and Jamie run up to the top of the mountain and turn around to look at Gabriel, Jamie clutching the baby against her. Gabriel stops and reaches his hand out to Jamie, "give me the child."

"No." Jamie shakes her head.

"Then death will come to all of you." He looks over at Charlie.

"No!" Charlie moves closer to Jamie and the baby.

"Why do you continue to fight. When you know all hope is lost?"

Charlie glares at him, "fuck you."

Gabriel frowns and moves closer to them. Jamie quickly gives Charlie the baby and runs at him. Gabriel stops her and shoves her off the cliff. Suddenly the sky opens up into a bright light and I dive down, my white wings with blue on each feather tip, cutting though the air, I swoop down and catch Jamie and fly back up and lands on the cliff and sets her down. Michael flies down and lands next to me on his hand and knee, he looks up at Gabriel and fold his black wings, like Gabriel's, against his back, standing back up. Gabriel stares at me and Michael, "this can't be. You've both disobeyed him," looking back and forth from Michael to me and back at Michael.

"You gave Him what he. We gave Him what he needed." Michael looks at me, then at Gabriel again. Gabriel frowns and goes to attack him, Michael dashes forward and slices through him with his sword. I watch as Gabriel slowly falls onto his knees and turns to look at Michael. Michael walks over to him and puts his sword against his neck, lifting his chin up to him too. "Kill me." Michael studies him, not moving, "do it!" Michael looks at him and shakes his head, brining his sword down, "no." He turns and walks a little bit away. Gabriel watches him and slowly stands up, "I would have not shown you such mercy."

"I know" Michael turns and looks at him, "that is why you failed him." Gabriel stares at him then at me, frowning slightly in sadness. He turns away from us and toward the cliff, he jumps off and flies away into the sky. Michael turns to Charlie and sees Jeep standing by her, he starts talking to Jeep and telling him what to do. I look at Jamie, her staring at me, "so, you're an angel?"

I smile slightly, "yeah. And guess who else is?" I hear the flapping of wings and Angel flies up and lands next to me, she folds her wings and barks at Jamie, wagging her tail. I notice that this caught the attention of Michael, Jeep and Charlie. I smirk slightly at them, "what, never seen a dog that's and angel?" They all look at me and Michael smiles. I smile back and pet Angel's head. Michael looks at Jamie, "and by the way, Alarica isn't just a normal angel."

"She is and archangel?"

"No, she's the queen of angels."

Jamie stares at me, mouth open, "your serious?" I nod at her, smiling.

"Wow.."

I chuckle at her and look over at Michael, "we should go back home now." I smile and he smiles back. Jeep looks at us, "will we every see you two again?"

Michael looks at him, "have faith." He smiles and jumps off the cliff. Angel and I jump off after him and fly next to him up into the sky.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked my story :)**


End file.
